warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Avalanchestrike
Welcome! Hi, welcome to the Warriors Fanfiction Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Heart of Snow page. Before you look at the wiki, please read the rules. If you want to meet the staff and the users, please take a look here! If you feel like reading a new exciting fanfic but are not sure which, press the Random Pagebutton! Feel free to use the IRC to talk with other members here! Thanks for contributing to the Warriors Fanfiction Wiki. Happy Editing! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Artimas Hunter (Talk) 14:10, November 24, 2012 Hai Avalanchestrike! I'm Rainy, a semi-new( not really) user. I see you've read one of my fanfics, and I can't wait to read yours. Welcome to the wiki, and hope you have fun!? [[User:Rainsplash987|'Roses are red...']][[User talk:Rainsplash987|''' but how on earth are violets blue?]][[Poisonous Perfection|'''Shouldn't they be called blues?]] 14:59, November 24, 2012 (UTC) Hi Avalanchestrike! Welcome to the wiki! I'm Misty, a let's just say 'middle aged' user. By middle aged I mean for how long I've been on. If you have any questions you can ask me! [[User:Mistybird|'Person: Die potato! Potato: Not today! *pulls out weapon* Person: *backs away* ']] [[User talk:Mistybird|'Person to The Potato in ASDF Movie 2']] I'm not sure what the first one means, but I can make you a siggy. [[User:Mistybird|'Person: Die potato! Potato: Not today! *pulls out weapon* Person: *backs away* ']] [[User talk:Mistybird|'Person to The Potato in ASDF Movie 2']] Hi there, I'm Nighty. I'm about as old as Rainy is, I joined about five or six months ago, so I'm not technically a "veteran". Anyways, if you have any questions feel free to ask, and enjoy the wiki! Thanksgiving Time!I will eat in your honor, Niall 15:31, November 24, 2012 (UTC) I can make it for you! What do you want it to say? [[User:Mistybird|'Person: Die potato! Potato: Not today! *pulls out weapon* Person: *backs away* ']] [[User talk:Mistybird|'Person to The Potato in ASDF Movie 2']] What colors? [[User:Mistybird|'Person: Die potato! Potato: Not today! *pulls out weapon* Person: *backs away* ']] [[User talk:Mistybird|'Person to The Potato in ASDF Movie 2']] K. I will show you the sig, then make a page for it. [[User:Mistybird|'Person: Die potato! Potato: Not today! *pulls out weapon* Person: *backs away* ']] [[User talk:Mistybird|'Person to The Potato in ASDF Movie 2']] Here it is: [[User:Avalanchestrike|'Strikeh']] [[User talk:Avalanchestrike|'Darkness']] [[New Moon|'is rising']] like it? [[User:Mistybird|'Person: Die potato! Potato: Not today! *pulls out weapon* Person: *backs away* ']] [[User talk:Mistybird|'Person to The Potato in ASDF Movie 2']] Okay, what font? [[User:Mistybird|'Person: Die potato! Potato: Not today! *pulls out weapon* Person: *backs away* ']] [[User talk:Mistybird|'Person to The Potato in ASDF Movie 2']] It's fine. Does Papyrus count as a script? Here it is with Papyrus: [[User:Avalanchestrike|'Strikeh']] [[User talk:Avalanchestrike|'Darkness']] [[New Moon|'is rising']] Like it? [[User:Mistybird|'Person: Die potato! Potato: Not today! *pulls out weapon* Person: *backs away* ']] [[User talk:Mistybird|'Person to The Potato in ASDF Movie 2']] Tis fine. Wanna go on chat with me, Feather and Lilly? [[User:Mistybird|'Person: Die potato! Potato: Not today! *pulls out weapon* Person: *backs away* ']] [[User talk:Mistybird|'Person to The Potato in ASDF Movie 2']] Hmph. Did we scare you off? Meh siggy is broken! D: [[User:Mistybird|'BLAH ']] [[User talk:Mistybird|'Blah to you.']] [[User blog:Mistybird|'''-_-']] Oh. It's not. [[User:Mistybird|'BLAH ]] [[User talk:Mistybird|'''Blah to you.]] [[User blog:Mistybird|'''-_-']] Welcome Avalanchestrike!! I am Ash622 call me Ash. I am a semi-new user but I have been here since June and I know almost everything about the wiki. If you need any help don't hesitate to ask. I can also make siggies and love to help people. Have fun and welcome to the wiki!! I am not crazy! Stop looking at me like that... 18:34, November 24, 2012 (UTC) Hi Strikeh! Would you like to join me on chat? I'm tangle btw, I have been a member on here for a few months now. :) I am tangled in a frost... How is that possible!? U undo the vandals edits, I'll go contact these anti spammers [[User:Fuzzypelt|'I ate. . .]] [[User talk:Fuzzypelt|'''THE BANANA!]] 16:51, December 18, 2012 (UTC) Hey Strikeh! You said you had a title to suggest for The Hidden? I might not use it right away, but I'd love to hear it. <3[[User:Rainsplash987|'Merry']][[User talk:Rainsplash987|''' Christmas']][[Songflight's Journey|Happy Holidays!]] 21:12, December 23, 2012 (UTC) Okay... XD But Idk if Strongheart will fall for her back, I already have some romance planned for him :3 And I like that! I know just the plot twist to put that in for *smiles evilly* [[User:Rainsplash987|'Merry']][[User talk:Rainsplash987|' Christmas']][[Songflight's Journey|Happy Holidays!]] 21:18, December 23, 2012 (UTC) Okay... [[User:Rainsplash987|'Merry']][[User talk:Rainsplash987|' Christmas']][[Songflight's Journey|Happy Holidays!]] 21:30, December 23, 2012 (UTC) LOL No, it's fine. You have some helpful ideas, and I love the title. <3 Thx! I have too many good cats XD :D [[User:Rainsplash987|'Merry']][[User talk:Rainsplash987|' Christmas']][[Songflight's Journey|Happy Holidays!]] 22:05, December 23, 2012 (UTC) Hi Strikeh, Want to roleplay and come on to chat. Many people are AFK. [[User:IcewrathXFeatherswirlXCraneheart|'Ice']] [[User:IcewrathXFeatherswirlXCraneheart|'X']] [[User:IcewrathXFeatherswirlXCraneheart|'Feather']] [[User:IcewrathXFeatherswirlXCraneheart|'X']] [[User:IcewrathXFeatherswirlXCraneheart|'Crane']] [[User:IcewrathXFeatherswirlXCraneheart|' is the new ]] [[User:IcewrathXFeatherswirlXCraneheart|'''Bush]] [[User:IcewrathXFeatherswirlXCraneheart|'X']] [[User:IcewrathXFeatherswirlXCraneheart|'Song']] [[User:IcewrathXFeatherswirlXCraneheart|'X']] [[User:IcewrathXFeatherswirlXCraneheart|'Trout']] 21:44, December 29, 2012 (UTC) *looks at map* Ah, here it is Couldn't figure out how their expressions should've been, sorry! S'okay! Just... do you mean scar like Scar (in Lion King) has his scar? Like this? Where did you go? [[User:IcewrathXFeatherswirlXCraneheart|'Ice']] [[User:IcewrathXFeatherswirlXCraneheart|'X']] [[User:IcewrathXFeatherswirlXCraneheart|'Feather']] [[User:IcewrathXFeatherswirlXCraneheart|'X']] [[User:IcewrathXFeatherswirlXCraneheart|'Crane']] [[User:IcewrathXFeatherswirlXCraneheart|''' is the new ]] [[User:IcewrathXFeatherswirlXCraneheart|'''Bush]] [[User:IcewrathXFeatherswirlXCraneheart|'X']] [[User:IcewrathXFeatherswirlXCraneheart|'Song']] [[User:IcewrathXFeatherswirlXCraneheart|'X']] [[User:IcewrathXFeatherswirlXCraneheart|'Trout']] 03:04, January 25, 2013 (UTC) u on [[User:IcewrathXFeatherswirlXCraneheart|'Ice']] [[User:IcewrathXFeatherswirlXCraneheart|'X']] [[User:IcewrathXFeatherswirlXCraneheart|'Feather']] [[User:IcewrathXFeatherswirlXCraneheart|'X']] [[User:IcewrathXFeatherswirlXCraneheart|'Crane']] [[User:IcewrathXFeatherswirlXCraneheart|''' is the new ]] [[User:IcewrathXFeatherswirlXCraneheart|'''Bush]] [[User:IcewrathXFeatherswirlXCraneheart|'X']] [[User:IcewrathXFeatherswirlXCraneheart|'Song']] [[User:IcewrathXFeatherswirlXCraneheart|'X']] [[User:IcewrathXFeatherswirlXCraneheart|'Trout']] 05:50, January 25, 2013 (UTC) u still here [[User:IcewrathXFeatherswirlXCraneheart|'Ice']] [[User:IcewrathXFeatherswirlXCraneheart|'X']] [[User:IcewrathXFeatherswirlXCraneheart|'Feather']] [[User:IcewrathXFeatherswirlXCraneheart|'X']] [[User:IcewrathXFeatherswirlXCraneheart|'Crane']] [[User:IcewrathXFeatherswirlXCraneheart|''' is the new ]] [[User:IcewrathXFeatherswirlXCraneheart|'''Bush]] [[User:IcewrathXFeatherswirlXCraneheart|'X']] [[User:IcewrathXFeatherswirlXCraneheart|'Song']] [[User:IcewrathXFeatherswirlXCraneheart|'X']] [[User:IcewrathXFeatherswirlXCraneheart|'Trout']] 05:37, January 26, 2013 (UTC) Where did you go? [[User:IcewrathXFeatherswirlXCraneheart|'Ice']] [[User:IcewrathXFeatherswirlXCraneheart|'X']] [[User:IcewrathXFeatherswirlXCraneheart|'Feather']] [[User:IcewrathXFeatherswirlXCraneheart|'X']] [[User:IcewrathXFeatherswirlXCraneheart|'Crane']] [[User:IcewrathXFeatherswirlXCraneheart|''' is the new ]] [[User:IcewrathXFeatherswirlXCraneheart|'''Bush]] [[User:IcewrathXFeatherswirlXCraneheart|'X']] [[User:IcewrathXFeatherswirlXCraneheart|'Song']] [[User:IcewrathXFeatherswirlXCraneheart|'X']] [[User:IcewrathXFeatherswirlXCraneheart|'Trout']] 16:28, January 26, 2013 (UTC) Hey, Strike, I'm glad you're interested - but do you have a definite day? I can't categorize it without a day, and you need to keep a schedule. Most TV shows don't come out sometimes on Wednesdays and other times on Fridays! If you're unsure, I'd recommend going on Friday. :) A z u l a [http://warriorsfanfic.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:RedPandaPotter Fear is the only reliable way. Even you fear me. ] 16:00, January 28, 2013 (UTC) Hey Strikeh! It meh Hawky! I was wondering whicc character description you use most: Ivyfleet or Avalanchestrike. I wanted to ask for your permission to use one of them in my upcoming series: Mountain Rogues. This is not a collab, and I will only use thier prefix. Please? TTYL on chat maybe, lots of hugs, [http://warriorsfanfic.wikia.com/wiki/User:Hawkmask121 ♫ ~ '][http://warriorsfanfic.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Hawkmask121 ' Oh na~na, '''][http://warriorsfanfic.wikia.com/wiki/User:Hawkmask121 '''h] [http://warriorsfanfic.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Hawkmask121 ' a'] [http://warriorsfanfic.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Hawkmask121 w'''] [http://warriorsfanfic.wikia.com/wiki/User:Hawkmask121 '''k] [http://warriorsfanfic.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Hawkmask121 y'] [http://warriorsfanfic.wikia.com/wiki/http://Two-Legged_but_Strong:_Story_of_a_Two-Legged_Kittypet ''s] [http://warriorsfanfic.wikia.com/wiki/Two-Legged_but_strong:Story_of_a_Two-Legged_Kittypet the name] [http://warriorsfanfic.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Hawkmask121 ~♫] 15:28, February 4, 2013 (UTC) I need the personality too. Hugs, [http://warriorsfanfic.wikia.com/wiki/User:Hawkmask121 ♫ ~ '][http://warriorsfanfic.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Hawkmask121 ' Oh na~na, '''][http://warriorsfanfic.wikia.com/wiki/User:Hawkmask121 '''H] [http://warriorsfanfic.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Hawkmask121 ' a'] [http://warriorsfanfic.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Hawkmask121 w'''] [http://warriorsfanfic.wikia.com/wiki/User:Hawkmask121 '''k] [http://warriorsfanfic.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Hawkmask121 y'] [http://warriorsfanfic.wikia.com/wiki/Two-Legged_but_Strong:_Story_of_a_Two-Legged_Kittypet ''s] [http://warriorsfanfic.wikia.com/wiki/Two-Legged_but_Strong:_Story_of_a_Two-Legged_Kittypet the name] [http://warriorsfanfic.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Hawkmask121 ~ ♫] 02:00, February 5, 2013 (UTC) Can I ask Hi there I'm just wondering once you get out of a chat can you get back in I'm just wonderin Hi Avalanchestrike. Mosseyes little sis. I like you name .Sorry i'm never on chat.Do I Exist? Or Am I just In Your Head? (talk) 00:53, February 17, 2013 (UTC) Back [[User:IcewrathXFeatherswirlXCraneheart|'Ice']] [[User:IcewrathXFeatherswirlXCraneheart|'X']] [[User:IcewrathXFeatherswirlXCraneheart|'Feather']] [[User:IcewrathXFeatherswirlXCraneheart|'X']] [[User:IcewrathXFeatherswirlXCraneheart|'Crane']] [[User:IcewrathXFeatherswirlXCraneheart|''' is the new ]] [[User:IcewrathXFeatherswirlXCraneheart|'''Bush]] [[User:IcewrathXFeatherswirlXCraneheart|'X']] [[User:IcewrathXFeatherswirlXCraneheart|'Song']] [[User:IcewrathXFeatherswirlXCraneheart|'X']] [[User:IcewrathXFeatherswirlXCraneheart|'Trout']] 05:26, February 17, 2013 (UTC) Hey, Strike? With your chapter, I just wanted to say that you're in charge of creating a bunch of characters in ShadowClan now (that was Littlesparrow's Clan, right?) and I'm cool with you making them however, just try and keep the names fairly average, nothing too long or flowery, kay? Thank you! I'm sure you'll do a brilliant job and I look forward to seeing the chapter! Just post it when you're done and I'll edit it. :) [[User:Zaffie|'Vampire Barbie']][[User talk:Zaffie|'I talk a lot. Doesn't mean I know what I'm talking about.']] 10:20, February 18, 2013 (UTC) Yes of course I want to be a Clan leader. It's a true honor. BTW I haven't read FLoT yet but I will read it and comment on it ;) Take care Strikeh! Firestar. Fire Alone Can Save Our Clan (talk) 16:43, February 18, 2013 (UTC)